Melena Harriet
Melena Harriet (メレナ ハリエット'' Merena Harietto'') is a sixteen-year-old teenager who was a former Dark Mage and on her way to becoming legal in the Spartoi Melena is also part of the guild Dragon Gunfire. Melena uses Metal-Make magic and is trying to learn more magic to become more powerful. She is very loyal but scary at times. Melena also uses some hair magic. Melena gets called lots of names including Lena, Mel, Elena and Harry. Melena use to be best friends and rival with Flora until she discovered that she was part of a legal guild and so they are sworn enemies even though Melena just wanted peace. Melena use to be a S-class mage in the dark guild Kruel. Appearance Melena has blonde hair that goes past her waist and red eyes. She wears mainly black with black boots, black belt buckets all the way up to her thigh. She wears a black dress that barely touches her thighs and has a silver star at her breasts. She wears a cape that is attached to her dress and black glove-like material around her arms that stop and flare out at her hands. Her cape is ripped at the bottom due to her many missions in it. Melena also wears two black clips on the top of her head for her hair to stay in a somewhat neater state. Personality and Traits Melena is very easily angry but even so is very loyal to all of her friends and will help them at all costs. Melena also is a different person while fighting as she gets very serious and becomes rather cocky unlike her normal self where she will smile and act like a little child among her friends. Melena has a habit of scaring people away since she doesn't show her emotions that much and keeps a straight face most of the time. However this shows how strong she is in her eyes. Synopsis Role-Plays (Story Based) #The Immortal Knight's Last Quest #The Spartoi: Their Newest Member Melena Role-Plays (Fighting Based) Magic Metal-Make Melena uses metal-make (金の造形魔法, Metaru Meiku) magic. Metal-make magic is much like other make magics but the element is metal. Melena is quite unique in the way she uses her metal-make magic as she mixes it with other magics she has learned. She therefore experiments to find the right match that can lead to victories in future battles. Metal-make magic is Melena's main magic she uses and was also her first magic she had learned. Hair Magic Melena learnt hair magic (髪の魔法, Kami no Mahō) only a few years ago and originally learnt it so she could attack with more force rather than her fists. She then found out that it is much like a make magic and started to play around with it. She enjoys using it to do up her hair in a rush but also to give a twist to a battle. This seems unexpected to most as she is not the most girly of girls. Abilities One of Melena's weird and powerful abilities is the fact she experiments with her magic and mixes and matches them to get great combos that can be critical in a life-or-death battle. Melena loves to trick people into thinking she is poor and defenseless and then use her hair and metal-make magic combo on which she has perfected so she attack quick and yet not doing too much damage. Another ability Melena has is her running and jumping which is rather powerful. She is said to be able to run for hours without getting tired easily and she also has amazing parkour skills where she has been seen jumping and climbing up to a two-story house and leaving a sign there stating that she was here. Melena's a bit reckless due to this but uses it more to run away than to her advantage in a fight. Trivia * Melena Harriet is based off of Yami / Golden Darkness from the anime To Love-Ru * Melena is the same middle name as the author and so this is her if she was a mage... kind of Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Alive Category:Metal-Make user Category:Hair Magic user Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Dragon Gunfire Member Category:Spartoi Member Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Kruel